More Than This
by Awerika
Summary: When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight. It just won't feel right, 'Cause I can love you more than this. / Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sepasang sahabat. Lambat laun, mulai tumbuh perasaan cinta dalam diri Sasuke. Sakura juga mulai tumbuh perasaan cintanya, tetapi bukan kepada Sasuke, melainkan pria lain. / Terinspirasi dari lagu One Direction - More Than This./ First Fic
_**MORE THAN THIS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

 _It just won't feel right,_

 _'Cause I can love you more than this._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :**

Karakter Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dan lagu-lagu 1D selamanya milik 1D.

* * *

 **WARNING :**

Mungkin (pasti) typo akan bertebaran, kalimat tidak jelas, dan lain sebagainya lah. Ini fict pertama saya lho, jadi maklum ya kalo kurang rapih ato apalah hehe.

* * *

Terinspirasi dari lagu One Direction – More Than This. Kalian harus dengerin, biar kita galau bersama.

Nikmatilah!

* * *

 _ **I'm broken, do you hear me?**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sasuke-kun, aku dan Sasori-kun telah resmi berpacaran."_

Jadi kau akhirnya mendapatkan pemuda itu, Akasuna Sasori. Masih teringat dengan jelas saat pertama kali kau mengungkapkan kepadaku bahwa kau menyukainya. Saat dimana kau mematahkan hatiku hanya dengan sebuah perkataan,

" _Sasuke-kun, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."_

" _Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Jangan bilang kau akan menyebut bahwa kau jatuh cinta kepada Harry Styles."_

" _Tidak Sasuke-kun, aku serius!"_

 _Dengan memasang mimic wajah cemberut, kau mencubit tanganku. Aku meringis._

" _Kalau begitu dengan siapa?"_

" _Akasuna Sasori."_

 _Pada saat itu juga aku merasa dunia ku runtuh seketika._

 _ **I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see.**_

.

.

.

 _.  
_

 _.  
_

" _Teme, lihat! Gadis yang disana itu sangatlah cantik!" seru Naruto seraya menunjuk gadis disebrang jalan dan menarik sedikit seragamku supaya aku berhenti._

 _Aku menghela nafas sejenak,_

" _Aku tidak tertarik."_

 _Kemudian kulanjutkan jalanku sambil menatap lurus kedepan._

' _Aku lebih tertarik dengan gadis manis yang sedang duduk manis seraya membaca novel disana.'_

 _Haruno Sakura_

 _ **I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,**_

 _ **That your heart will just turn around,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ada kalanya aku berdoa dan meminta kepada Tuhan, supaya hatimu bisa berpaling kepadaku. Menemani hari-hariku seperti biasanya, berdua, tanpa adanya kata 'dia' dalam hubungan kita.

 _ **And as I walk up to your door,**_

 _ **My head turns to face the floor,**_

 _ **'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku menemanimu pulang, karena kau bilang kau ingin pulang bersamaku. Seperti biasa kita bercakap-cakap saling balas membalas. Tentu saja kau yang selalu bercerita, dengan aku yang hanya menanggapi ceritamu.

Lalu kau mulai menyebut namanya, aku tersentak dan bingung ingin membalas apa. Apakah kau tidak tahu, hatiku hancur setiap kau menyebut namanya.

Hingga tak terasa tibalah kita didepan rumahmu, kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal kemudian mulai berjalan memasuki rumahmu. Dan aku hanya melihat kebawah, tanpa berani menatap kearahmu.

 _ **When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,**_

 _ **It just won't feel right,**_

 _ **'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,**_

 _ **When he lays you down,**_

 _ **I might just die inside,**_

 _ **It just don't feel right,**_

 _ **'Cause I can love you more than this,**_

 _ **Can love you more than this.**_

 _ **.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.  
**_

Hari ini kita berencana berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain. Naruto,Neji,Ino,Aku, dan juga kau. Kemudian kau bilang kau mengajak Sasori. Kurasa aku harus mulai membuat pertahanan diri saat melihatmu dengannya.

Kita bermain bersama di game center. Naruto benar-benar bersemangat untuk memenangkan hadiah, Neji hanya duduk dan memperhatikan seraya sekali-kali mengejek Naruto. Kemudian Ino yang sedang asik di _photobooth_. Dan kau selalu saja bersama dengan dia. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memisahkan kalian. Tapi sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Lagipula, aku ini punya hak apa?

Kemudian haripun mulai gelap, kami semua memutuskan untuk pulang. Kami berpisah dengan Neji dan Ino di perempatan jalan. Karena arah rumah kami berbeda tentu saja. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Aku, dan Sakura, kita tinggal di komplek dan daerah yang sama. Sebenarnya arah rumah Sasori sangat bertolak belakang dengan rumah kami, tapi dia bilang dia ingin mengantar Sakura pulang. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin, ralat, sangat tidak ingin pulang bersama dengan Sasori. Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya.

Saat kami sampai didepan rumahmu, kau berpamitan kepada kami bertiga. Tetapi saat kau hendak membuka pagar rumahmu, Sasori menarikmu dan kemudian memelukmu dengan erat. Wajahmu berubah menjadi merah seketika. Oh Tuhan, mengapa kau menunjukan hal ini dihadapanku. Asal kau tahu sakura, aku bisa menjadi lebih dari dia. Karena aku bisa mencintaimu lebih dari ini.

 _ **If I'm louder, would you see me?**_

 _ **Would you lay down**_

 _ **In my arms and rescue me?**_

 _ **'Cause we are the same**_

 _ **You save me,**_

 _ **When you leave it's gone again,**_

.

.

.

Hey, Sakura, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau melihatku?

Bila aku berteriak lebih keras, apakah kau akan melihatku? Tidak perlu melihat, setidaknya melirikku sedikit saja. Dan apakah kau mau untuk bersandar dalam dekapanku dan menyelamatkanku dari sesak yang kurasakan sekarang ini?

Sosok mu terlalu berarti. Kau yang menyelamatkanku dari kesepian. Kau yang mewarnai dunia hitam putih ku, kau yang memberitahu tentang betapa luas dan indahnya dunia ini. Kau juga yang membantuku bisa menjadi seperti yang sekarang. Tapi kenapa sekarang sosokmu terasa jauh? Aku merasa ketika kau bersamanya, dunia hitam putihku seakan mulai sedikit demi sedikit mendekatiku lagi.

 _ **And then I see you on the street,**_

 _ **In his arms, I get weak,**_

 _ **My body fails, I'm on my knees**_

 _ **Prayin',**_

.

.

.

Hari ini aku pulang sendiri, Naruto ada tugas kelompok. Sedangkan kau pulang bersama Sasori.

Saat di pertengahan jalan, aku melihatmu berjalan denganya bersisian, seraya bergandengan tangan. Ya Tuhan, betapa mesranya kalian. Untuk entah keberapa kalinya, aku merasa hancur. Tubuhku langsung terasa lemas seketika, kakiku seakan-akan sudah tidak kuat menompang berat badanku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Aku merasa benar-benar lemah sekarang.

 _Karena dirimulah kelemahanku._

 _ **Yeah, I've never had the words to say,**_

 _ **But now I'm askin' you to stay**_

 _ **For a little while inside my arms,**_

 _ **And as you close your eyes tonight,**_

 _ **I pray that you will see the light,**_

 _ **That's shining from the stars above,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku bertemu denganmu di depan sebuah supermarket didekat rumah kita. Dan aku menawarkanmu untuk pulang bersama. Kau pun menyetujuinya. Tidak ada kecanggungan dalam dirimu saat berbicara denganku. Kau terlihat santai seperti biasa. Berbeda sekali denganku yang canggung saat berbicara denganmu.

Tak terasa kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu. Kau berpamitan kepadaku dan hendak membuka pagar rumahmu.

"Sakura." Panggilku seraya menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Kau ingin mampir?" tanyanya bingung. Wajahnya saat bingung benar-benar menggemaskan.

Kemudian aku memelukmu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Karena setiap aku berada didekatmu, perasaanku meluap-luap dengan hebatnya.

"Kumohon sebentar saja, biarkanlah seperti ini." Ucapku lirih.

Tidak ada respon darinya. Tetapi kulihat dia memejamkan matanya, seolah merasa nyaman dalam dekapanku ini. Tuhan, kumohon hentikan waktu sejenak, aku masih ingin bersamanya seperti ini.

 _ **When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,**_

 _ **It just won't feel right,**_

 _ **'Cause I can love you more than this,**_

 _ **'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah**_

.

.

.

Waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu, tak terasa pagi sudah menjelang. Kejadian semalam benar-benar tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Bagaimana harum tubuh sakura yang menguar, betapa mungilnya ia dalam dekapanku, ekspresi wajahnya, dan indahnya langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang yang seolah menjadi saksi bisu kita. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya.

 _ **When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,**_

 _ **It just won't feel right,**_

 _ **'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah**_

 _ **When he lays you down,**_

 _ **I might just die inside (oh, yeah),**_

 _ **It just don't feel right,**_

 _ **'Cause I can love you more than this,**_

" _Kau tahu Sakura, aku bisa mencintaimu lebih dari ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Can love you more than this….**_

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

YASH AKHIRNYA SELESAII!

Terimakasih buat lagunya one direction yang benar-benar membuat saya terinspirasi sekaligus baper.

Yak beginilah fic saya. Maaf ya kalo ficnya tuh singkat banget, dan penggunaan kalimatnya kurang benar ato apa. Dan maaf juga kalo fic ini mengecewakan kalian. But, Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, kalo bisa tulis kritik sama saran ya. Saya sebagai pemula disini bener-bener butuh kritik dan saran hehuehue. THANKS!

* * *

Review?


End file.
